


Rule of Acquisition 31

by Roxart



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Banter, Drunk Quark, Fluff, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M, Rules of Acquisition, Shapeshifter!Odo, but it’s okay he has Quark to defend his honour, poor Odo always getting slander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxart/pseuds/Roxart
Summary: A drunk Quark gets thrown into a holding cell and a tired Odo is called in to deal with him.
Relationships: Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	Rule of Acquisition 31

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day! Hopefully the archive gets more Quodo this season!

“Odooo!”

The changeling cringed as he rounded the corner to Quark’s cell. He felt his face soften at the sight of the Ferengi gazing adoringly at him, in a way he knows Sober Quark wouldn’t dare. 

“What have you done now?” He asked gruffly, failing to hide the fondness in his tone. He couldn’t have Quark thinking he’s going soft. (Except he totally was, and they both knew it.) 

“I didn’t do anything! I was just casually minding my own business. Walking on the Promenade * _hic_ *, when one of your deputies arr- arro.. Ah forget it! They brought me here! You, as head of security, should see to it that your deputies are reprimanded for treating your _favooourite_ criminal unjustly!”

Odo scoffed, a smile tugging at his lips despite his best attempts to hide it. “Arrested. But that’s not what I heard. I heard that you were making quite a spectacle, out on the Promenade with a half-drunk bottle of Andorian Brandy in your hands, shouting at the top of your lungs and practically throwing your fists at a Klingon thrice your size. If my deputies weren’t there, you would’ve been flattened to a pancake.”

“Well you weren’t there! You didn’t hear what he said!”

“Oh? And what was it he said that was so offensive, you risked your life for it? Can’t be making profits from the grave, you know.” The changeling smirked, his arms crossed. He was rather curious as to what started the fight. His deputies had been deliberately vague, but clearly disrupted his regenerative cycle for a reason. 

“He _insulted_ you! He said that you were an outsider and a petaQ, and that the station should have hired a Security Officer more honourable and brave and-“ Quark trailed off, trying to recall what else the Klingon had said. Odo was a bit worried Quark was going to hurt himself from how hard he was thinking. 

At Quark’s admission however, Odo felt a warmth bloom in his chest, a curious yet not unpleasant sensation. It also felt like a swarm of winged creatures were fluttering around inside his abdomen, reminding him of the Human saying “butterflies in one’s stomach”. It seemed a familiar bodily reaction for whenever he was in Quark’s presence. 

“I don’t need you to defend my honour, Quark. I am not a stranger to slander,” Odo murmured softly. 

“It might not matter to you, but it matters to me! I can’t let any old Klingon insult my favourite changeling-“

“You mean the only changeling you know,”

“My loyal stalker-“

“I am not a _stalker_!”

“The biggest pain in my profits!”

“I can no longer tell whether you want me around or not,”

“But also the one I look forward to seeing every morning when I open up the bar.”

At that, Odo remained speechless. If he were a solid, he’d imagine his entire face would be crimson right about now. 

“Rule of Acquisition 31: Never make fun of a Ferengi’s mother. Insult something he cares about instead.” Quark whispered as an afterthought. 

“Quark..” Odo started, his arms unfolding, eyes soft. Before he could continue however, he saw the Ferengi backing away from the forcefield, seeming as if he were readying himself for a lunge. The changeling’s eyes narrowed. 

“Quark,” He growled in warning, “Whatever your drunk brain is thinking, you better stop this instant. Leaping at the forcefield will only-“ Too late. Quark launched himself at Odo, a gleeful grin on his face. Odo’s eyes widened and he quickly slammed his hand into the panel, releasing the forcefield, just as Quark was within a hair’s breadth of being electrocuted. 

He grunted as the Ferengi barreled into him, sending them both tumbling to the ground. Odo groaned, back on the ground with a heavy, drunk Ferengi wrapped around his neck.

”Mmm, I knew you wouldn’t let me get electrocuted.” Quark sighed, tightening his hold on the changeling’s neck. Odo refused to comment, but they both knew Quark was right.

“Quark, what are you _doing_?” He sighed, exasperated. He felt the vibrations of a purring Quark resonating through his gelatinous body as the Ferengi nuzzled his throat. He would never admit it to Quark but it was rather soothing.

“You know how I always say I hate you and I wished you’d leave me alone?”

“Yes?” Odo replied, resigned. 

“Well I want you to know that I meant it.” Odo rolled his eyes as the Ferengi’s actions clearly contradicted his words. Quark had wrapped his arms around the changeling so tightly that Odo didn’t even know if he could get him off. 

“I love you too, Quark.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s all! Please leave a comment if you guys enjoyed it, comments give me life 🥰


End file.
